


That One Omega

by NothingToLose



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Heavy topics, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Omega Peter, Pain, Peter Parker - Freeform, So much angst, Wade Wilson - Freeform, did, dom/, spider-man/deadpool - Freeform, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToLose/pseuds/NothingToLose
Summary: Alpha Wade Wilson ends up winning Omega Peter Parker from a fight. He takes Peter home and begins to fall for him. But they can't be together, because if they do Wade might end up killing Peter. He wouldn't do it on purpose, but if his 'joker' comes out he will have no control.





	1. I got you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading Alone Together by nothingtolose321. It is highly recommended to all who enjoy Peter and Wade. I hope you guys like it, I will continue to update when I have a chapter done. 
> 
> Also this is my first Alpha/Beta/Omega fic so...be nice.

The cold New York air made Peter Parker shuddered and rub his arms in an attempt to retain any warmth. Peter was homeless since his Aunt May died, he tried to pay the bills but just couldn’t find the money. He ended up selling the house, which got him a little cash to stay on his feet for awhile. That was back in the summer, it was now winter, and Mother Nature could be a real bitch sometimes. 

I walked over to a set of stairs and huddled as close to the wall as I could get, trying to desperately to get out of the wind. I was getting closer to my next heat and didn’t want another alpha to pick up my scent and take me. It’s dangerous for an omega to be out and alone, but what am I supposed to do. I rubbed my arms up and down quickly trying to warm up, my jacket was pretty much threadbare. I had a pair of beat up converse that had seen better days, a pair of worn out skinny jeans, with several holes in them, and a thin long-sleeved shirt. I knew that I should be finding somewhere to hide for the night, but it was just so damn cold. My feet and hands were numb and I was just ready to fall over from exhaustion-and lack of food. I really haven’t eaten much since I ran out of money.

I finally got my lazy ass up and started to head back to one of my usual spots. It was in the back of an old alley, I normally slept right under the heat return vent, which helped me stay somewhat warm. There was also a library nearby so..you know...bathroom, and they had a place for me to charge my phone. I was walking back to the alley as fast as I could, being an omega without a mate meant that I was more likely to be attacked or raped. Whatever came first. I was about a block away now, I pulled out my phone from my pocket to check my battery and the time. I was looking down at the screen as I turned the corner. When I looked up it was too late. 

I tall man in a black jacket jumped me, he put his arm around my throat and started to choke me. I tried to fight him off but he was a-hell-of-a-lot stronger than me. He was definitely an alpha I could smell the dominance radiating off of him. He pulled me further into the alley, there was another guy there waiting, also an alpha. He looked at me and smiled.

“Well hello there precious.” He said walking up to me and grabbing my face. “You’re a pretty omega, don’t worry someone will buy you real quick.”

“P-Please l-let me go.” I begged. 

I knew that if I tried to get away they could probably just kill me. The guy finally let go of my face and pulled something out of his jacket. It was a syringe with a strange clear liquid inside. My fear and panic were kicked into overdrive at the sight of it. I tried, my last attempt effort, to get away. I slammed my fist down into the guy that was holding me, balls. He let go and I started to run. The man with the syringe ran after me, he caught up to me pretty quick and tackled me. The guy’s friend came up to us and yanked me to me feet,slamming me into a nearby wall. He punched me right in the stomach, making me double over from the pain. Then the other guy came up to me, he grabbed my hair and forced my head back. I yelped at the pain of the needle going into my neck. I started to feel dizzy, and my vision started to darken at the edges. The man let go of me. 

“W-what was…” I tried to speak but everything felt heavy.

“Shhhh...It’s time for you to go to sleep precious.” 

I fell to the ground, I laid there for a moment, then I fell into the darkness. The guy picked me up, and threw me into the back of a van. 

When I woke up I was strapped to some kind of metal table. I had restraints on my arms, legs, chest, and one around my neck. I was in a small room with a large fluorescent light above and a table next to me. I started to panic and pull at the leather straps. Then a man walked in, he had a shaved head and a defined jawline. 

“Look who’s awake.” He said playfully, he had a pretty strong build and he had an accent. I struggled more when I smelled the aroma of alpha, but not just one, I could smell tons. He must have smelled the anxiety and panic that I was putting out because he walked closer to me. 

“Calm down, it’s okay baby. A pretty omega like you will be a nice prize.” He brushed his hand over me cheek.

Then another alpha walked into the room, she looked like she wanted to hurt or kill anything, and everything.

“Hello Angel, look who’s awake.” The man said. She just grunted in agreement. “I’m Ajax and this is Angel, she’s gonna help get you ready for tonight.”

Tonight? What does this guy mean tonight!? “What do y-you mean t-tonight?” My voice was shaky and came out quiet. My throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

“You see I run an alpha fight club, people come in and bet on a fighter. If that fighter wins they get a prize, normally its cash, but tonight they’re fighting for you. A pretty little omega without a mate.”

I felt my stomach twist and panic start to overtake me. Prize? Alpha fight club? I had heard about omegas getting taken and brought to places like this but I didn’t believe the rumors. 

Ajax walked back over to me and lifted my chin with his finger, I was shaking, my entire body wracked with fear. “Now, I’m going to untie you, and your going to be a good boy and listen to me. Do you understand?”

I shook my head yes, a single tear falling down my cheek.

“Good, that was the right answer.” He said as he started to un-do the latches on me.

Once they were undone, the girl-Angel, she pulled me up by the arm. I stood up and tried to keep my knees from buckling. 

“Take off your clothes and put them on the table. We need to clean you up before the fight.”

I didn’t want to strip in front of these people. What were they going to do.

“Please.” Ajax said a little annoyed in having to say it.

“N-no.” I stammered.

Ajax just turned to Angel and nodded. She spun me around and ripped my shirt off, then my pants and boxers. I was standing there completely naked and vulnerable. I knew that that they could smell the fear radiating off of me. She quickly grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. Ajax walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a collar from the table, he walked over and put it around my neck. 

“Take him to the showers.” He said.

Angel dragged me out of the room with a leash, she pulled me down a long series of hallways and into a small cemented room. There was a drain in the center of the room and another alpha waiting with a large hose in his hands. She threw me into the wall with a lot of force. As I pushed on the wall to stand up, I was pushed back down by pain. The guy was spraying water at me, it felt like a power washer. I stung my skin and I curled in on myself trying to protect myself. 

When they were done my skin felt raw and it hurt to touch. Angel grabbed the leash and pulled me out of the room. When I tripped and fell she smacked me across the face..hard. I swallowed back tears and got up. I was still naked as I passed by other alphas. Some tried to come up on me but then Angel would glare at them and they would back off. She ended up throwing me into some cell-like room. She told me to change and be ready for tonight, then she slammed the door shut.

I was shaking huddled up in a corner rocking back and forth trying to grasp what was happening. There were no windows anywhere, the only thing in the cell was a small dim light on the ceiling. My head was pounding and the damn collar felt like it was constricting my airflow. My throat was dry and sore, when I tried to scream nothing came out-my voice was pretty much gone. Besides, it hurt to much to talk. I picked up my head from my knees and looked around, there wasn’t much in the room. It had a cement floor-as well as cement walls and a small cot on the wall to my right. I picked myself up on shaking legs and braced myself on the cold wall, I moved over to the cot and sat down. The cover was scratchy and looked...gently used. On my left there was a skimpy pair of tight, spandex, lingerie. It was black and looked like it would do nothing for my dignity. But, it was something to cover my dick, also last time I refused to do something that Angel chick stripped me. I pulled the lingerie over myself and layed down, I was trying to retain my sanity and any sense of calmness I could.

__________

Wade’s POV

I looked into the eyes of some scumbag alpha who was begging for his life while I pointed a gun between his eyes. I smirked and leaned in close to the asshole.

{ Just kill him already!} Yellow whined.

[ Yeah we want to see the lights go out of his eyes.] White pressed. 

{ You want to see him scream and bleed. You want to kill him.}

“Aww, he’s not that bad” Wade said pushing the gun into the man’s head further. “Besides I love to watch them shake and beg.” Wade kicked the guys legs out from under him and he fell to the ground, sliding his back down the wall. While he was still dazed Wade jumped down and straddled the man. He started rocking his hips on top of the alpha, “You feel like you got a pretty big one down there.” He looked the alpha in the eye and leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Can I see it?”

He alpha let out a whimper and bit his lip trying to get it to stop it from trembling. Wade traced the barrel of his gun down the alpha’s body down to his dick, he smiled and looked the man in the eye again. 

‘ Do it, let’s see him scream!’

‘ Pull the fucking trigger!’

{[ Make him BLEED!]} The voices shouted in unison.

I teased the asshole by bringing my hand up and tracing it down the side of his jaw. Then I pulled the trigger when it was right over his dick. He screamed out in pain, I just let out a laugh. I moved the barrel of the gun up to his head again and shot. Blood splattered all over. I jumped up and skipped out of the building. 

{ Good job.}

[ We will leave you be for the rest of the night.]

Wade stopped and as soon as there was silence he fell to his knees. He could feel his alpha retreating now, the red in his eyes fading away. He pulled his mask off of his face and screamed. He pulled out his gun and stuck it in his mouth. He fell limply on the ground blood starting to pool around his body.

When I woke up I was me again. The voices in my head weren’t screaming at me anymore. The other guy was gone. The one that likes to hurt and kill people. The one that takes pleasure in torturing and fucking with people’s minds. 

I shook my head trying to clear my head of what happened. It was gone for now and that was enough. I pulled out my phone and stood up. I needed to go or I was gonna be late to the fights.

[ It’s tournament night.]

I nodded my head in agreement. 

{ You think we’re gonna win?}

“Probably. But I need you guys to fight the other guy off. Just until the fights over and we get whatever omega out of there, okay?”

{ We can try but no promises.}

“Thank you.”

I walked over to my truck and grabbed a pair of joggers and slipped on a black hoodie pulling the hood as far as it would go down. I opened the drivers side door to my truck and started the ignition. It roared to life and I got on the highway headed for the fight club. 

__________

 

I woke up to Ajax pulling me up and off the cot dragging me by this collar. I stumbled over my feet and I fell again. He just yanked me up again then shoved me up against the wall.

“Such a pretty omega, such a strong smell of panic. Makes my day.” He smiled and whispered in my ear, “I almost want to keep you here for myself…”

I tried to back up further into the wall but Ajax grabbed me by my collar and dragged me further down a hallway. I heard shouting, and yelling. Not like screams of pain more like shouting at football games. It must be the fight club, I need to get out. 

A new wave of panic and nausea washed over me and adrenaline flooded my body. Before I could consider the consequences I swung my elbow up and hit Ajax right in the face, he stumbled back, shocked. I started running down the stark hallways, desperately searching for an exit. 

I rounded a turn at sped down the seemingly endless hall, I hear my footsteps echoing off the walls but I can’t risk slowing down to stop the noise. I here someone a ways back shouting at me, but I don’t stop. I take a left, then a sharp right, then another left. Wrong move. At the other end of the hallway is Ajax, with some type of gun, but does that really matter what type of gun it is right now? I freeze, suddenly unable to move or remember how to breathe. I see Ajax raise the gun, I watch the dart fly out of the barrel in slow motion. I don’t have time to react before I feel the sharp pain drive into my neck. 

I finally regain the ability to run, and do just that. I take off in the other direction with some kind of “last hope” effort. My vision is starting to darken around the edges and my thoughts are buzzed. My limbs start to fail and I fall to the ground. My head smacks the cold floors with a thud and then I slip into unconsciousness. 

I wake up but don’t have the strength to open my eyes. Everything hurts to move and brain in scattered. I force my eyes open and look around. Tall metal bars surround me. I shoot up instantly and let out a scream of pure agony. Pain washes over my body as I try to sit up. My arm wraps around my stomach, and the other I use to brace myself by grabbing onto a bar.

When the pain subsides I finally open my eyes again, I’m in some sort of cage. I don’t see any type of cuts or bruises on my body but it feels like I’ve been put through a blender. Several times. I run my hand through my messy hair and try to regain focus. 

While I’m sitting there Ajax walks in, the scent of annoyed alpha hits me and sends a chill down my spine. He approaches the cage but doesn’t make eye contact. He starts to slowly walk the outer walls of the box. 

“You caused quite a scene back there.” He stopped and turned to face me, “Such a feisty little thing aren’t ya.” He started to walk again, looking out ahead of him now, “I heard you scream in pain, it was wonderful. That dart not only knocked you out, it causes the body immense pain for short periods of time. It leaves no visible marks so that way you look prettier. Scarred omegas aren’t as appealing.”

I watched him as he walked around the cage, I could smell the dominance and satisfaction radiating off him in waves. I shuddered at it. “W-what are you gonna do with me?” I asked, hating how pathetic my voice sounded compared to his.

“Your our prize love, whoever wins tonight gets a lovely, unmarked omega to play with.” He looked down at and smiled at me teasingly. 

The next thing I knew the cage I was in was being wheeled out of the previous room and toward the noise that I had heard before.

__________

Wade pulled up to large warehouse and parked his truck. He turned off the engine and rested his head against the steering wheel.

{ Are you ready?}

[ It’s the last fight of the tournament so you better win.]

I sighed and pulling my head up, “I always win anyways. Then I take the omega and let it go to its family. I know what I’m doing.”

{ You better.}

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of the truck walking up to the doors. I walked in through the double doors and headed for the lockers. 

I walked in and over to my locker. I stripped out of my clothes and suit and pulled on the tight, black shorts that were in the locker. Not only did people come to watch the fight, no, they came for all the extra junk in this trunk. These people had already seen my scars but they didn’t care as long as I won and made them money on their bets. 

I walked out of the room and down the familiar hallways of the warehouse. As I got closer to the ring I started to hear the crowds yelling and cheering as the announcer was hyping them up. I made my way over to the entry and saw Ajax. He was standing there, in the shadows, looking over the crowds of rich alphas who wanted to drink, bet and get in some cheap sex if they have time. I made my way over to him, he looked over at me and greeted me with open arms. 

“Wade.” He said a little too enthusiastically.

I stayed a few feet back and glared daggers at him. He got the message and dropped his arms back to his sides. “Who am I fighting tonight?” I asked not looking at him.

“His name is Jackson, he’s and alpha from the east side of New York. Should be relatively easy for someone of your...ability.” He paused then his brows furrowed in curiosity. “What do you do with all the pretty little omegas you win anyways?”

I felt my shoulders tense up slightly, but he didn’t see thankfully. I cocked an eyebrow and jerked my head towards him, “Wouldn’t you love to know...or join.” I saw a grin play on his face then he made his way out into the crowd to take his seat.

I stayed in the shadows of the entry tunnel until the announcer beta called my name. I picked my head up and ran out towards the ring. 

“Our undefeated champion Deadpool.” The crowds cheered in unison. “And now his competitor, The Reaper.” 

A tall alpha ran up to the ring, he had several tattoos and they all looked like mistakes, just like him. He approached us and as he got closer I could smell the steroids he was on. It’s not like it would help him. He was running around the ring yelling and screaming back to his fans. Then the beta spoke into the microphone again, “And whoever wins this fight gets a new, shiny, unmarked toy.” He sweaps his arm out, pointing to the stage by the speakers. I see two other alphas wearing nothing but skimpy lace underwear and bowties walk out. They’re pulling ropes, then I start to see that they’re pulling a large cage with...the omega. 

The omega’s scent is so strong it knocks me back, he’s so scared and he’s panicking. When the cage stops moving he gets up and starts to cling to the back wall, he has nowhere to go. I feel my alpha start to rise in my throat and I have to look away and walk to the other side of the ring. 

{ Wade! Calm down, you’re okay.}

[ You can’t save him if you let your fucking Joker come out.]

I gripped at the sides of my head and tried to drown out the screams, I held my breath trying to not smell the pheromones pouring off the omega.

__________

Two alphas tied ropes to the sides of the cage and started to roll out the cage onto some stage like platform. I was full on panicking now, my breathing was rapid and my heart was threatening to pound right out of my chest. I scrambled back till I felt the cold metal bars hi my back. I saw three guys standing in the center of a ring, they must be the fighters. I locked eyes with one of them then he turned away and started to grip the sides of his head. I don’t know if I was hallucinating but it looked like he was talking to himself. 

I jumped when all the lights cut except for the ones over the ring. The announcer moved out of the ring leaving the two alphas. I carefully moved to the front of the cage to get a better look at the fighters. They were both tall, and had strong, wide builds. I squinted to see better, I started to stare at the one I saw before. He was taller than the other alpha, he had bulging muscles all over his...scarred body? His entire body seemed to be covered in large, red scars. They looked like burn marks, but they were everywhere. He and the other alpha only had on tight black underwear that did wonders for their asses, especially the scarred alpha. 

I watched them through the metal bars, the scarred alpha looked like he was struggling with something he kept shaking his head and looking off to the side and yelling at someone over the cheers and screams.

__________

The lights shut off everywhere except over the ring. We got into position and I had to fight back my Joker as the boxes called him. I kept yelling at my boxes to fight him off before I killed everyone in this place slowly. 

“Keep him down! Don’t let it out!” I yelled over the crowds screeching.

[ We’re trying but you need to calm your ass down. Right now.]

{ Your going to murder everyone here.}

I let out a scream, I felt him crawling on my skin and up my back. The crowds cheered thinking I was screaming at The Reaper. I saw him jump out at me and throw a punch. Without thinking my hand flew out and wrapped around his entire fist stopping it, I clenched my hand down until I heard a crack.

I threw another punch right into his stomach and watched him stumble back. I heard someone whisper in my head, ‘Take him out...watch him suffer.’

{ Wade don’t listen to us.}

[ He’s coming out.]

Panic flushed over me, he couldn’t be coming out. Not here, not now. I felt him pull himself out and push his way through my skin and brain. I stumbled back against the walls of the arena. I looked up and saw the omega watching with horor playing over his expressions. 

I can’t let this happen not now, I saw the Jackson guy get up. I advanced at him and jumped up-spinning in the air, then as I was coming down kicked him down. He laid on the ground limp, and unconscious. 

‘Good job now walk over and rip out his tongue’ I head my joker whisper. 

“No I-I won’t do that.” I stammered. He started making me walk over I felt my knees lock and then I fell to the guys side. No. Stop. I breathed in trying to focus. 

‘Finish what you started.’ He told me.

I flipped the guy over and reached up towards his face. He was screaming at me, screaming to rip out his tongue and then proceed to fuck him till he couldn’t breathe. Then I heard someone scream out.

__________

“Stop!” I yelled out. “Don’t.” I saw the alpha stop and look at me, his eyes looked lost, like he was fighting his own instincts. His eyes locked onto mine and I saw him look back down at the unconscious male on the ground, he then forced himself back and gripped at the sides of his head again. 

He looked up again a second later and I locked gazes with him. I saw his shoulders drop, he seemed to inhale air for the first time since the fight started, grabbing at his throat and chest as he regained control. 

The announcer moved back into the arena and grabbed on to his arm yanking him to his feet and waving his hand in the air. The other guy was dragged out by his left leg. I didn’t see Ajax walk up behind me. I was too focus on the alpha. I felt drawn to him somehow. 

I jumped when I heard Ajax’s voice project out from the speakers, “It looks like Mr. Wilson is the winner.” He motioned to the alpha. “Come and get your prize, but be careful...he’s a runner.”

Just then I saw the alpha-Wilson-walk over to the front of the platform. The platform was about 20 feet above the ground. I could see the alpha look up at me, then his eyes flicked over to Ajax. Ajax moved to the front of the cage were I was. I heard the cage door open and the alphas that pulled it out dragged me out by the leash. I was getting choked by the tight collar. One of them pulled me up by arm, I was to weak to stand. Ajax grinned before moving over and picking me up. 

He had one arm under my back, holding onto the collar cutting my air off even more, and the other under my legs. I struggled in his grip trying to escape. He yanked down on the collar and growled, I could smell the anger and warning on him. 

Then the next thing I know I’m being thrown over the edge of the platform, I’m free-falling off the side. I let out a scream against my will and reach up desperately trying to grab onto something, anything. I let out another yelp when I feel two strong, muscular arms wrap around my body, stopping me from falling to my death. I thrashed around, the adrenaline still coursing through my veins.  
__________

“It’s okay, you’re okay I got you.” I hushed the scared omega. “Your safe.” The brunette omega looked up at me, his brown eyes looking up with a lost expression. I could smell all the scared, panic and pain rolling off him. 

I tightened my grip around his small frame, pulling his head into my chest with my hand behind his head. I turned on my heel and carried him back towards the tunnel away from the screaming drunktards.

I felt him relax slightly when we walked out of the arena. His breathing started to even slightly too, I pulled his head closer to my neck and let him breath in my scent to calm him down. I turned and pushed the back door open with my back and continued walking to my truck. I had picked up my keys on the way out and unlocked the doors.


	2. I'm Not Mad At You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for everyone, I have decided to make this a few more chapters longer than I originally planned. I'm still not entirely sure on where I want this to go but......I'll think of something.

I carefully set the omega down and reached for the door. Then the small brunette tried to run but I grabbed onto the leash and held it, but didn’t pull back. The leash went taunt then slacked, I slowly pulled him back towards me. I wrapped one of my arms around the omegas waist and lifted him into the passenger's seat. He tried to push away from me but he was too weak, “Shhh your safe. Your safe...” 

I backed up slowly and shut the door carefully. I ran around to the drivers side and got in the truck. I shut my door too hard and the omega jumped. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make you jump.” 

I locked the doors and then reached into the backseat and grabbed a pair of joggers for him and a pair for me too. I threw the pants at him and started to put mine on. He was slow to trust me but put them on eventually. I turned on the truck and put the heat on for the omega. 

I carefully reached over to the glove box and tossed the kid a burn phone. “You can call your family and I’ll drive you over.”

He took the phone into his grasp and leaned his head back against the headrest. “I-I…”

He stopped and I looked over at him confused, most omegas couldn’t wait to make their call. “What? Don’t know their number?”

He looked down at the phone and then handed it back to me, I looked at him now completely confused. 

“I don’t...I don’t have anyone.” He managed.

“Oh.” Maybe I could just drive him to his house, “That’s okay, um, where do you live I can just drop you off.” That would be easy enough.

I looked up at him, he was looking at the floor then he looked up at me and just shook his head slowly. 

“I got picked up off the streets.” He said barely above a whisper. 

What the hell am I supposed to do now? 

{ Wade?}

[ Were back.]

Thank the heavens, I almost lost it out there. I told you to keep him down. You left me.

[ We tried to keep him out. But…]

I know what happened. I said angrily in my head. Right now we got bigger problems, the omegas homeless and he said he’s got no family. 

[ Hmmm..]

{ We could take him back to our place..?}

I looked over at the kid again, he looked so weak, so scared still. I knew the look well, I have it too. I felt his pain even if I didn’t know him, and besides he has a nice bubble butt.

{ I thought I was the only one who saw!}

[ It’s true.]

“Hey, you could crash at my place and I can get something sorted out for you tomorrow...if you want..or-or I could get you a hotel or something.” I was rambling now, worried that I came on to strong.

He looked up and hope passed over his face. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean if you want.” I shrugged. “So my place? Or?”

A blush rose in the kids cheeks, it was adorable. “Uh..I mean your place w-works.” 

I smiled back at him and pulled out of the lot, I got back on the highway and started back to my place. 

The drive back to the apartment was about an hour and it was already pretty late. We were about halfway through the drive when I was pulled from my boxes by a small snore. I snapped my head over to the passenger seat and the kid had his knees pulled to his chest, and his head was leaning lazily on the window. His lips were parted slightly and his hair fell carelessly over his face. He had a pretty face, and his jawline looked pretty sharp too.

No! Stop staring at him.

{ Awww. Why?}

[ Because we can’t get too close to him. And you know exactly why.]

{ I know. I know.}

It took everything inside me to put my eyes back on the road and not on his perfect lips. I took the next exit and got off the highway. The next turn I made was up to the gates of my apartment, I punched in my code and the gates opened and I drove to my building. 

When I turned off the car the kid was still sleeping, but he had moved. Now his head was rested back on the headrest and one of his legs had fallen to sit normally. I turned off the truck and tried to wake the kid up. 

“Hey.” I said gently grabbing the kids shoulder. “Come on Baby Boy.”

The only response I got was silence. I sighed and got out of the car, I made my way to the other side, I pried the door open as slowly as I could, not wanting to wake him. I placed one off my arms under his legs and the other behind his back and lifted him out of the car. His head rolled into my chest and he made a small groan. I had to bite my tongue to stop a groan from coming out of my mouth. I held my breath as I put in the second code to my building and then again when I slid my card through the scanner at my front door.

I almost had to sneeze in the elevator but I was not about to wake this omega up.

Once we were in the apartment on the top floor I made my way to my room and walked over to the bed. I laid the kid down carefully and covered him up. He nested into the pillow and purred breathing in my scent on the fabric. He looked peaceful laying in my bed. I stood there for longer than I with to admit just watching him. 

I finally made my way into the living room closest to my room and flopped on the couch exhausted from someone making an appearance. I shut my eyes and almost slipped away instantly to the darkness.

I bolted awake when I heard someone screaming, and I was up in seconds running into the bedroom when I realized they weren’t mine. 

I halted in the door frame when I saw the kid thrashing around gasping for air. He was covered in sweat and was struggling to wake up. I ran over to him in record time and shook him trying to wake him up. His eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply as he pushed himself up against the headboard. 

“It’s okay calm down.” I tried.

His breathing was still rapid and he didn’t look like he was fully awake yet. He started to shake and a single tear fell from his eye. I reached out slowly and pulled him into my chest making sure to put his head right in my neck. I tried to give off as much calmness and safety that I could. He smelled so strongly of panic like when I caught him at the fight club. 

We stayed there for a while before I felt his body go limp in my arms. I pushed him off of me a bit and ran a hand through his sweaty hair moving it out of his eyes. I laid him back down and pulled a blanket up over his shoulders. This wasn’t unusual for the omegas that I save.

I got up quickly and walked out into the hallway and shut the door. I moved over and leaned against the wall, I slid down it and put my head in my hands. I started to shake now I could feel him stating to come out. I needed to get out of there. I gripped the sides of my head and started rocking back and forth. NO. Get out of my head. 

I dug my fingers into my head and tried to stay sane. I could hear him whispering in my ear, I could feel him touching my hand and tracing his touch up my arm. But when I looked down no one was there. I stayed there the rest of the night trying to focus on the few good things left in my life. That omega was one of them.

__________

I rolled over and was rudely awakened by a beam of sunlight directly hitting my closed eyes. I moved my hand up abruptly to shield my eyes from the light. I pushed myself up and was very confused when I was pushing into something soft. I snapped my eyes open, I remembered the events of last night. They all came flooding in like the holy flood. I pushed the blankets off of my body, I only had the pair of joggers from that alpha. The alpha, where was he. 

My head snapped over to the door, it was shut. My heart started to beat faster, was it going to be locked? Am I trapped? I jumped off the bed and ran over to the door and practically fell as I shot out of the door. It swung back, and it was to late for me to stop it. I saw the alpha too late, he was about to be hit by the door, he was sitting there-sleeping- with his head in his hands and his knees drawn up to his chest. I went to reach out for the door but I jumped back when the alpha jumped up and pulled a gun out of nowhere. He had it pointed at me, ready to be fired. 

My eyes went wide as I came face to face with the barrel of the gun. A second later it was gone and now I was face to face with a worried alpha. I felt him grab onto my shoulders, he was saying something but I was still on survival mode. I grabbed his arm suddenly and flipped him over. I took several steps back and was already in a fighting stance ready to be attacked. 

I didn’t even know I could still do that, it had been so long since I was Spider-man. I had tried to put all that behind me after what happened. I couldn’t save her. I really tried but I wasn’t good enough, I wasn’t fast enough. I can never forgot the sound of the line snapping and her face when she realized I wasn’t going to catch her. After that I stopped going out, everytime I did I saw her falling. But that’s not the only reason I stopped. I pushed the thoughts down as far as I could.

I thought that I had just lost all my powers because my spidey sense has been quiet for months. Everything seemed to just leave, so I thought that I was just normal again. But apparently not. Considering I just flipped this alpha over without even thinking about it, I can still feel the distant buzzing at the back of my head. 

I just then realized that I was about to attack this guy, I quickly put my arms down and ran out of the room. I took a left then a right and ran into a bathroom and locked the door. I heard the alpha running then coming to a stop at the door. He knocked on the door. 

“Hey Baby Boy, open the door it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I’m not even hurt.” He paused. “Just open the door or at least open the door.” Then he mumbled something that he must have not wanted me to hear, except I have super-hearing, “-so I can make sure you’re okay.”

I stood in the bathroom staring at the door, I walked up the it and unlocked it. I slowly opened the door and I saw him standing there. This was the first time I really got to see him in the light. He had scars everywhere, but last night I didn’t notice those cheekbones, or that jawline. And his eyes, they were so blue and I felt like they could save me from anything. 

“I-I’m sorry.” I said ashamed in myself, I was being careless. I subconsciously crossed my hands over my chest trying to hide the scars. I had several on my body, but not nearly as many as the male in front of me. 

Then he spoke, it was soft and gentle, two things that you normally don’t associate with alphas, “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. I-I just...You just caught me off guard that’s all.” He offered me a small smile and stepped out of the doorway. 

I walked out of the bathroom and turned around to look at the alpha, I still had my arms securely over my chest so I just said, “I’m Peter by the way, Peter Parker.”

He smiled and said, “Wade. Wade Wilson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a fic that you want but can't find, leave it in the comments and I will try to write a little story for you. Okay I don't have anything else to say so, bye.


	3. Scars are Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not update in awhile, I've just haven't had the time to write or log in to post. As always, enjoy being anti-social and I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> It was like so fun to write...just saying.

He motioned for me to follow him, I did. He led me back to the bedroom, his bedroom. He disappeared into a closet and then appeared again with hoodie, but now he was wearing a tight black t-shirt. Emphasis on tight. I could see every muscle the man had. I found myself staring at his arms and those abs. 

I heard Wade cough and I snapped out of it. I felt my cheeks flush as blood rushed to them. I quickly ducked my head down trying to hide the new shade of red of my face. 

“Your good Baby Boy.” He chuckled. “You hungry? I’m hungry. I know I’m always hungry.”

I cocked an eyebrow, who else was he talking to? He mumbled something else to someone else then gestured for me to follow him out. He tossed the hoodie over his shoulder as we walked out and I reached up to catch it, and pull it on. I let it linger over my head for a second, taking in Wade’s scent. 

He smelled so good, I instantly relaxed at it. It smelled metallic, like gunpowder, and fresh spices. I loved it. I quickly pulled the hoodie that was extremely big on my small ass body, and followed Wade into a large kitchen. 

Damn. This place was huge. Like I’ve already lost where I am. 

Wade starts to rummage through the fridge and starts to pull stuff out. He turned on the coffee maker and I almost threw up at the smell. I liked coffee, I loved it, but I guess since I haven’t eaten real food in so long it made me sick.

I guessed he noticed this. “You okay Baby Boy?”

“What? Oh, yeah yeah just..I haven’t eaten in a while so it just. It made me sick for a minute.”

“Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have been so careless.” He started to fumble with the coffee maker. 

I jumped up from where I was sitting, “No! No it’s okay. I’m good.” I looked him straight in the eye, I was him relax a bit. 

“So Peter.” I loved the way he said my name, like it just rolled off his tongue. “You like pancakes?”

I smiled, “Who doesn’t?”  
__________

After I finished the pancakes I gave some to Petey and some to myself. I gave him more though, he’s like a damn twig.

{ A pretty twig.}

[ True.]

He dove into the food like he hasn’t eaten in days. Maybe he hasn’t. I was sitting across from him at the table and now I had full view of his chest now that he was using his hands to eat. I saw a large scar running down his torso, starting at his left collar bone and cutting down and stopping at his sternum. I could see another on his neck. I looked like it started behind his right ear and went straight down his shoulder. I couldn’t see if there were anymore because the rest of his chest was covered by my hoodie.

When we finished I grabbed our plates and tossed them in the sink, then I walked back over. He stood up and stammered over a ‘thank you’. 

“So what now?” I asked trying to make this awkward tension go away.

He looked up at me with the most adorable doe eyes and a smile fell over his lips, he laughed, “I don’t know it’s your house.” I couldn’t get rid of the smile on my face. 

“You wanna go out some place Baby Boy?”

“Sure, but where the hell did you get Baby Boy?”

I started walking to grab my wallet and keys, “I don’t know I just thought you would like it better than Bubble Butt. And I mean you got an amazing ass, so perky.” 

I shot him a glance over my shoulder as I walked down the hall, “What a lovely shade of pink.”

We were silent all the way out of the building and all the way to the truck, I unlocked it and we jumped in. I looked over at him and smiled. 

He looked back at me so confused, “What?” He said trying not to smile.

“Oh nothing.” He didn’t know it yet but I was about to pamper the shit out of him. 

I drove to the closest mall and pulled into a parking spot, I reached into the back and grabbed a baseball hat and a pair of aviators. Then I got out and the truck. Peter followed close to me, I liked it. He had a puzzled look on his face but didn’t say anything. This was going to be fun, pampering him. I have so much money I don’t even know what to do with it. The whole mercenary thing tended to pay well, the only downside was him coming out to play.

We walked in through the glass doors and I led him to the center of the mall. I kept getting strange looks from the little omega.

“So where do you wanna start?” I asked. “Clothes, shoes, tech stuff?” His cute little face was shocked. 

“W-what?” He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m gonna spoil the shit outta you today. And there’s nothing you can say or do to stop me Baby Boy.” I had a shit-eating grin on my face and that wasn’t about to go away anytime soon.

“N-No your not. I’m fine Wade.” He tried.

I grabbed on to his arm and dragged him to the closest store. He tried to get away but I made sure to always block his exit. When he just stood there, staring at the floor not knowing what to do and lookin all cute and shit I stepped in. I grabbed a anything and everything I thought he would like, and some that I just wanted to see him in, and sent him into a fitting room. 

“Okay now try those on and show me, and if you don’t come out.” I grinned, “I’ll come in.”

I loved watching his cheeks get all pink and flushed, I loved watching him bite his lip..

[ Stop! ]

{ Aww I like looking at him. I wanna see all of him tho.}

Both of you stop it I need to pay attention right now. I sat outside in the hallway waiting for Peter to come out. I was sitting on some couch with my elbows on my knees and my head resting in my hands, looking down at the floor. I looked up when I heard Petey call out.

“You ready Wade?” He called out from behind the door. 

The door clicked open and he stepped out, my jaw dropped, “Damn Baby Boy your lookin fine.”

__________

When I walked out Wade kept commenting on how good I looked, mainly how nice my ass looked in skinny jeans. I tried everything on and walked out and showed Wade. When I was done I walked out, but Wade wasn’t there. A wave of panic washed over me as I called out to him. Then I saw him round the corner, holding something behind his back. I tried to look behind him but he wouldn’t let me see. 

“Wade!”

“Be quiet Baby Boy.”

“What’s behind your back? Come on let me see.”

“Nuh uh, not yet. Get your ass back in there and put these on. Humor me.”

I looked at him skeptically, “Wade?” I said slowly and lowly, questioning everything about this.

“Shhh..” He grabbed my shoulders spinning me around and guided me back to the room I had been in before. I turned around to say something but he just shoved clothes at me and shut the door in my face. 

“Don’t forget to come out for me.” He said slyly.

I looked at what was in my hands for the first time, “WADE!”

I heard him start laughing hysterically. He gave me a pair of tight, black booty shorts and a black crop top. Then something came flying over from the other side, “Sorry Baby Boy I forgot to give you this.” He said, it was a cute black little bow tie. 

“I’m not putting this on.” I called over the door.

“Oh yes you are.” He called back. 

“Make me.” I regretted what I said right after I said it.

Before I knew it Wade walked through the door and locked it behind him. My eyes went wide at him suddenly coming in. He had that stupid shit-eating grin on his face. I loved and hated it at the same time. 

He moved closer to me and grabbed the bottom of the hoodie I was wearing and pulled it off of me faster than I thought was possible. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to cover the scars of my past life. I hoped he wouldn’t notice, but he did.

“Baby Boy you don’t have to worry about scars around me, I think they’re beautiful.”

My breath hitched and I felt my heart flutter, did he call me beautiful? I’m not though. I slowly dropped my arms to my sides, he picked up the crop top and handed it to me. I took it because I had the feeling that if I didn’t put it on he would for me.

He reached over and handed me the shorts, I looked at him like ‘what no I’m not putting those on’. He pushed them further into my chest. I took them, my lips making a thin line. I motioned for him to turn around because he probably wasn’t gonna leave. I slid my pants down letting out a sigh. I pulled up the high waisted shorts that didn’t cover anything. I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling myself for a minute I struck a little pose, poppin my ass out a bit. 

I heard a sharp inhale from behind me and I spun around and saw Wade, slack jawed looking at me. I instantly straightened out and now the floor seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room. 

__________

I was trying to sneak a peek at Petey’s ass early so I turned around a bit and practically melted into the floor. I had to stifle a noise crawling up my throat. Peter was standing there in that little crop top and that damn bowtie. Those high waisted shorts doing everything for his perky ass. He was looking at himself in the lit up mirror, he must have had some weird ‘I’m a independent fucking Omega and I can do anything’ moment because my Baby Boy was totally feeling himself in that outfit.

{ Dat ass. So juicy. So touchable. I want to grab it and just squeeze it.}

[ He is giving me life right now.]

Then he must have seen me in the mirror because he went all self conscious on us and straightened up and looked down at the floor. His cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of red too.

“Baby Boy you’re fucking gorgeous.” I said before thinking, I was not falling for this omega. I couldn’t...he would just get hurt. “S-sorry, I’m always inappropriate, like always. No filter. At all.”

He looked up at me with his cute little brown doe eyes and I had to clench my fist to keep from throwing my head back and groaning.

The small room started to feel a little too tight, so did my pants. I quickly turned around and threw “I’ll be out here when your done,” over my shoulder before walking out of the room. 

I am not falling for him. I am not falling for this fucking perfect omega. I’m not. I’m not. I am. God fucking damnit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck shit. Fuckkkkkkkkk.

After some light protesting from Petey-pie about me buying him everything, we walked out. I took him to a few other stores and got him a few pairs of shoes, some more clothes, and a new phone and computer. 

When we walked out of the mall it was getting dark and I was getting hungry too. I jumped in the truck and watched as my Baby Boy jumped up into the seat next to me. He caught me looking at him and flashed me a small smile before turning to look out the window.


	4. Numb To The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all got lucky I had time to log on and update, I wasn't originally going to because I really don't have time to be doing this right now. But, with that said, I really wanted to get this chapter up because I won't have time in the next few days.

I pulled up to the apartment and got out my card for the door. When we walked in I put all the bags on the kitchen table. I walked over to the fridge to grab a beer and when I turned around to ask if Petey wanted one, [ Can he even drink yet?], he wasn’t there.

I leaned back to pere around the corner to see if he was there, but he wasn’t. I quickly shut the fridge and set my beer on the counter as I passed. I walked over into the dining room, “Peter?” I called out.

I moved through a set of double doors into the library, not there. I called out again to him, this time a little more urgent. I jogged out back into the dining room and headed for the living room. I walked in and let out the biggest sigh of relief when I saw him standing in front of the window. 

Well it’s more of an entire wall, but that’s besides the point. He was just standing there looking out over the city’s skyline as the sun set. That was probably one of the best parts about living in a penthouse. 

As I moved closer I could smell the content, happy, safe omega scent Peter was giving off. I smiled and moved so that I was standing next to him looking out. We just stood there looking out over the skyline, still standing there after the sky had fallen dark. 

We turned to look at each other at the same time, our faces only a few inches apart. 

[ Abort! Abort!]

{ You know what’s going to happen if you kiss him. You will practically be signing his death certificate.}

[ Wade.]

The voices in my head were right, I would be killing him. I stepped back and changed the subject. “You wanna beer?”

The look on his face when I completely backed out on him was heart breaking, his happy omega scent leaked a little hurt, and sad. “U-uh...yeah. Yeah.”

I walked back into the kitchen with him on my heels, I reached in the fridge and pulled out a beer and tossed it to him. He caught it and flicked the cap off of it like it was nothing. And those caps sure as hell weren’t twist offs. 

This made me think back to earlier, this morning, when he flipped me over. Like it was nothing. How the hell could this kid do that, he looked like he could barely lift a gallon of milk. I knew that he wasn’t telling me everything, but I was not about to push into his personal life. I knew that look he had. He had lost something,...someone.

After dinner I showed Peter to one of the spare rooms I had in the penthouse. I don’t really know why I didn’t just put him there last night. Maybe it was because I wasn’t completely in control, I don’t know.

After the nice little domestic room tour I walked out to head back to my room. As I was walking out I shut the door and started down the hall. I heard the door click and when I looked back it was open slightly. I kept walking through the apartment and into my room, I changed into a pair of joggers, tearing off the black shirt from earlier. I flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. 

I was just about to nod off when I heard me phone ring. I grunted as I stood up and walked over to my desk and picked up my phone, answering the call.

“Who the hell is this?”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, I woke up and was on high alert now. “Mr. Wilson. You have a new target in the area. We need him out tonight, someone will send you the information you need.”

“Hold up, tonight? Why so urgent?”

I was cut off, “Your not in any position to ask questions, you’ll be transferred the money when the job is done.” They hung up right after that.

I looked down at my phone, a screen popped up with an address and a few small details about this person ‘they’ wanted me to take out. I scrolled through the pages a few times before deleting the text. 

{ Are you sure this is a good idea? What if...you know who...comes out to play wit this guy?}

[ Yeah, what are you going to do?]

“That’s your job. After the jobs done fight through him and put it back.”

[ It’s risky, we may not be able to get back out.]

{ What about Peter?}

“He’ll be fine.” He’ll be fine.

I went over to my closet and pulled out my suit. It still had blood on it from last nights...outing. I pulled the mask over my face and grabbed my duffel bag, slinging it over my shoulder I walked out of the house and headed for the stairs. 

The air was cold and it was even more windy on the top of the building. I took a running head start and started scaling and jumping roofs towards the address I was given. 

I stopped on the edge of a building just across from where I was supposed to wait. I reached into the duffel bag, the smell of metal and gunpowder filling my nose. 

[ He’s coming.]

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I shook it off and kept digging through the bag. I pulled out a .45 and tucked it into the waistband of the suit. I secured the katanas on my back and then peered over the edge of the building.

My lip turned up at the sight of the target, the alpha looked to be about six, four and he had a fairly good build. I felt my him start to crawl up, I felt my chest tighten and every muscle in my body tensed for a second. 

‘Hello Wade.’ 

I shuddered as I heard it talk. I blinked my eyes a few times and I knew that they were beaming red behind the mask. I moved my hand over the gun at my side and I smiled at it’s cold touch, att its power. I stood up, turned around and flipped off the building onto the ground below, staying in the shadows for now. 

‘Don’t shoot yet, I want to have a good time, you want to have some fun don’t you?’

I nodded and advanced towards the alpha, when he was here I couldn’t feel anything, not until I got out of the haze enough to think for myself. 

I leapt on the alpha driving my knee into his back, he threw a blind punch, dodged. I grabbed onto his head and dragged him into the shadows. I could just see his face, the fear in his eyes, the struggle to breathe. 

I pinned him down with my legs in one swift movement.

‘It’s time to play.’

I started going at him, punch after punch. I saw the blood trail down his face and drip out onto the pavement. I reached up and grabbed one of my katanas. I held the blade in front of my face and pulled my mask up a bit, I brought the blade to my lips and licked the length of the blade. I could smell the fear coming from this guy in waves. 

I smiled and pressed my forehead to his, “Hello alpha. Wanna play?”

He tried to back up into the floor, I laughed at his attempts. Then I heard my joker call out to me, ‘Break his fingers. You want to see him squirm, and cringe.’

I seathed my katana keeping eye contact with the asshole. I slid down so that I was sitting just below his pelvis, I grinned picking up his hand, he tried to resist but I growled and he knew, alpha or not, I was in charge. I trailed kisses up the length of his arm then I put his middle finger in my mouth. I sucked on it for a minute, then I clamped my teeth around the bottom pulled up. 

His scream filled my ears and I quickly wrapped my hand around his neck cutting off the air to his lungs. He tried to breathe but his attempts were pointless. I released my grip and watched as his chest heaved up and down, the oxygen filling his lungs. 

“It’s so funny how pathetic you look. So weak. So stupid.” I un-seathed my katana again. “But it’s time for you to die now.” I raised my katana above my head, “Stay still, I won’t be able to see the light go out of those pretty eyes of yours if you’re moving.” 

There was a sickening crack, and slice sound as the blade plunged through the alphas neck. Blood pooled around, and down it’s neck, dripping down. Wade stayed there stradling the dead alpha. His suit started to soak up some of the blood. 

‘That was amazing. Let’s do it again. You want to do it again.’

‘You want to hurt people, even that pretty omega you have.’

Wade shook his head violently, “No, don’t make me hurt the Omega. Please.” The words fell off his lips. It took everything in his to say that. 

‘We could have fun with him though. He already has scars, what are a few more going to do? Come on it’ll be fun.’

No. No. No. Not the omega. Anyone but him.

Wade tried to focus on Peter, his smile, his perky little ass, the way he walked, and talked. The way he said ‘Wade’. How it would just sound like he’d been born to say my name. I could feel the voices in my head starting to quiet.

I got up and took my katana out of the alpha’s body. I my way back up to the roof, where all my stuff was. I fell to my knees, it felt like someone was clawing at my inside, like they were trying to make me suffer. It always felt like this when he retreated. I could feel all the pain that I caused to someone else, and I could feel everything that he wanted me to if I didn’t do what he wanted. 

I don’t know why the kid could drag me out of this so easily, but he could. Like at the fight, I saw him, and he saw me. He silenced everything around me, all I could focus on was those eyes. It was like everything around me wasn’t real, but he was. 

When I knew it was safe to go back to the apartment I gathered up my things and headed for the house. I wanted to try to get back before Petey woke up.

__________

Peter woke up earlier than usual. He waited in his room waiting for a sign of life behind the walls, thus signalling his that he could come out. But no such luck. He finally just got up and walked over to the bathroom, it was big. Full bath, white tile floors, new clean towels on the racks. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water. 

I stepped into the warm water, it felt so good. I stayed there, just standing in the water for a while. When I finally got out steam impaired my vision. I turned on the fan to get it to clear up, when it did I walked over to the sink, I adjusted my towel around my waist, I swiped the mirror with my arm, clearing it so I could see. 

My hair was still dripping, small droplets of water trailed down my neck and chest. I had slight bags under my eyes. The scars were still there, all of them, like always. I traced the one behind me ear, down my shoulder. And another on my left collarbone, down towards my sternum. I had more, but every time I looked at them it brought me back.

I didn’t like to fall back to those times, those memories, the people who died, and how it was all my fault. My fault. Every time, I killed them. 

I pushed those thoughts as far down as they would go, I don’t have time for panic attacks right now. Nope. Not gonna happen. 

I walked out of the bathroom, the towel still around my waist. I walked over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers and skinny jeans. I walked over to the bed, Wade’s hoodie was lying there. 

I picked it up and pulled it down over my head, Wade’s scent hit my nose and I breathed in deeply. I loved his scent, it was purely alpha. Any omega would die for this. 

I made my way out into the hallway, I walked over to Wade’s room, the door wasn’t locked. I knocked lightly, no answer, I pushed the door back and walked in. Wade was nowhere to be seen, “Wade?”

No answer. Where was he, I didn’t hear him leave. 

I walked out to the kitchen, I looked in the fridge, there wasn’t much in there. I couldn’t find anything to eat so I just decided not to eat. I walked into the living room, flopping down on the huge couch. I laid my head back into the cushions, I sprawled my arms out, resting them on the tops of the couch.

I breathed in and reveled in the smell of the alpha. It was so comforting, I felt safe. Like I could stay here forever with--

No. Stop. You’re not falling for this guy just because he saved you, and is helping you. No. Every time you get close to someone, they get hurt, and die. 

I could feel that feeling of happiness fade away the more I let my thoughts take over. I gave up trying to think and laid down on the couch. I put one arm underneath my head as a pillow because I was too lazy to just get me ass up and grab one. 

I pulled the hoodie up right under my nose so I could breath in the scent. I threw my other arm over my face, and eyes. My eyes slid shut and I fell back asleep, the pain fading away, momentarily. 

I’m up on top of s tower, I see Gwen, she’s falling. I shoot a web, it catches her wrist, I attach it to one of the gears. Harry throws one of his bombs at me, I catch it and throw it away. He comes at me, he pins me down, his hands around my throat. 

The gear turns, the lines gonna get cut, I slam my foot into it, trying to stop it from turning. Harry pushed further on my neck, my vision was going now, my foot slipped and the line cut. Adrenaline flooded through me, I threw Harry off me and jumped off the edge after Gwen. She was flailing, reaching out for me.

I flicked my wrist and shot out a life line of webbing. Her eyes met mine, and she knew. I knew it to but refused to give in yet. The webbing grabbed her, and then I shot another web to the top of the tower. The line snapped, and I saw Gwen hanging from it. 

I jumped down and pulled her into my chest, blood fell from her nose. She was dead. She was dead, and it was all my fault. I didn’t see Harry get up until it was too late. He came down and pulled me away from her. His hand closed around my throat and I couldn’t breathe. I clawed at his hands trying to get oxygen to my lungs. He laughed and reached for something at his side.

He pulled out a knife, he dragged the knife up behind my sight-lines. I felt him prick the tip of it right behind my ear, I tried to scream when I felt the blade dig deeper, and slide down my neck. 

My vision was swaying and I was going to pass out, but he loosened his grip slightly. I gasped for air sucking in as much as I could. 

“I can’t have you passing out of me, if you did you wouldn’t feel all the pain I’m going to cause you.” He said almost in a growl. 

Once I finally regained my sight, I let out a yelp of pure pain as he quickly slashed another cut down my collarbone. 

“S-stop!” I cried out, hoping that some part of the Harry I knew would surface. He laughed.

He pulled the knife back and stabbed it into my abdomen. Pure terror and pain left my lips. He got up and walked out after that. 

I’m laying here on the ground bleeding out, praying to the heavens that someone will come. I pulled out the knife with shaking hands and try to put as much pressure of the wound as I can. Blood pools around me, I can feel it on my back. There’s glass everywhere, everytime I move I can feel small shards dig into my flesh. 

My senses are damned, I don’t even know if I’m screaming anymore. I can’t feel anything other than the intense, white hot, searing pain that's spreading over my body. I see my chest rising and falling less and less. 

Panic was taking over, I’m about to die, I can’t breathe. It felt like my lungs were being stabbed over and over again. I’m gasping for air reaching out for help. I’m scared, and in pain, and I don’t know what to do. I’m screaming, and yelling for anyone. Help…


	5. Do They Ever Go Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye look who's being responsible and updating! Okay this chapter is like leading up to the bigger part of the next chapter sorry but it had to be done, but there is still content in here. It's also a longer chapter so, be happy.

I stopped on a nearby rooftop to change out of my suit, it was covered in blood. I changed into a pair of joggers and a black hoodie. I stepped off the elevator and swiped my card over the scanner to let me into the house. As soon as I opened the door the I could smell a very distressed omega. It was so strong that my alpha came out before I could react, I dropped everything and ran towards the smell. 

It was so strong, reeking of distressed and pained omega. I ended up running into the living room, I saw Peter on the couch. The omega was reaching out, and screaming, tears ran down his face, and sweat covered his body. 

I was at his side before I could stop myself, his pheromones were so strong. 

“Petey! Baby Boy wake up! Wake Up!” I grabbed his shoulders and and tried to wake him up. 

He was gasping for air, and crying out in pain. He wasn’t waking up no matter what I did.

[ Do it. He’s not waking up!]

{ But if you do it we might scare him!}

[ He’s going to break if you don’t.]

I clenched my fists and slammed my eyes shut, I opened then I looked him. He looked so hurt, so broken. I didn’t even think, I forced as much alpha as I could into a very low growl. His omega reacted immediately, his breath hitched and he went still. He was in between conscious and unconscious. 

“Peter. Wake Up.” I said in a deep growl coming up from the back of my throat. An omega can’t fight their submissive side when an Alpha growled at them. 

His eyelids fluttered open, pure terror still rushing from him, he backed up into the arm of the couch, like he was still running from something. He was still gasping for air, new tears fell down his cheeks. He looked at me and just…broke. 

His chest sunk in on itself and his shoulders fell, every muscle in his body was released from its tensed up state. His head fell and a broken sob fell off his lips. 

“Wade.” It was barely above a whisper, but I caught it.

Wade moved to the couch and pulled the broken, sobbing omega into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on the small of Peter’s back. He was always so good at keeping his alpha down, only bringing it out for the fights or when he deemed it necessary.

But this damned Omega, it pushed his alpha out at the slightest whimper. He felt the need to protect, and keep Peter safe. 

[ You shouldn’t do this.]

{ You know what’s going to happen.}  
I know, but I can’t help it. He saves me and I’m going to save him.

Wade continued to push safe into his scent, and continued to whisper sweet nothings into Perter’s ear, nuzzling his nose in Peter’s hair. 

Peter’s breathing finally evened out, and his tears stopped falling. He went to push himself off the alpha, but Wade held him closer.

“Shhh, stay here, I can’t let you go yet.” Wade’s eyes were shut and his head was resting on top of Peter’s. “Just sleep.”

After about ten seconds of awkward tension, Peter finally gave in and shut his eyes, and leaning into Wade, taking big breaths of the alpha’s scent.

__________

When they both woke up again it was early afternoon. 

“Morning Bubble Butt,” Wade teased when Peter’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey Wade,” Peter said, his voice still groggy from sleep. 

“Wanna talk about what happened?” Wade asked carefully.

Peter tensed and pulled out of Wade’s grip, “I...I...It was just a nightmare. I get them most nights, but, but normally not as bad.” 

They were silent for a while, not looking at each other, just staring off into space. 

“I get them too.” Wade glanced at Peter, “Sometimes like that, sometimes worse.”

Peter looked up at Wade, he looked like he had a small glimmer of hope flash over his eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, everyone’s got shit to deal with.” Wade made a vague gesture to his face, “I wasn’t born like this Baby Boy, no. Someone did this to me, it fucked me up pretty bad too, but that’s for another time.”

“Wade?” 

“Yeah Baby Boy?”

“Do...do they ever go away?”

“...I don’t know.”

__________

It had been a few days since Peter’s last episode, Peter had been staying at Wade’s place. They had a cute domestic little thing going on too, Peter would cook them dinner and they would watch movies together. Wade would always snuggle up next to Peter, and Peter would always play around with Wade. 

It was cute and domestic as fuck. 

{ This isn’t gonna last you know.}

[ Yeah, at some point you’re gonna break and hurt him.]

I know this won’t work but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy what I have right now.

__________

Peter woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and pure Alpha. He pried his eyes open and saw Wade standing over his bed holding a plate of pancakes. Peter blinked a few times to focus his eyes, at first they were looking at the tower of pancakes, but now. Now they were looking a beautiful masterpiece.

Wade was only wearing some very short, very tight underwear. Peter’s eyes widened at Wade’s bulging muscles, so big he could picture himself just running his tongue all over them. Those abs, he wanted to trace them and scratch over his pecs. 

My mouth went dry from just looking at Wade. Shit. I could start to feel my boxers getting a little tight. And I was now staring at his abs, and his huge cock! OH MY GOD! 

I was lost in my thoughts, still not able to pull my eyes away. That was until I heard Wade give a small chuckle. My eyes snapped up and I’m sure my face was a lovely shade of fucking crimson.

“What were you lookin’ at Baby Boy?” Wade teased.

I propped myself up on my elbows and narrowed my eyes at him, “Just give me the damn pancakes Wilson.”

His nonexistent eyebrows shot up, “So demanding today,” he mocked.

I sat up completely, crossing my legs, “C’mon you asshole give em’ to me.”

Wade had a cocky smile and an equally cocky response, “Nope. Not anymore Petey-pie.” He turned on his heel quickly, then halted, throwing a glance at the omega, “Not unless you beg for me to feed them to you.”

I looked at him, shell-shocked, “W-what?!”

Wade turned around again, his expression was now sexy, and serious, “Beg for it.”

I couldn’t help but let out a whine from the back of my throat when I said, “Wadddee, please.”

I could faintly smell aroused alpha, and that put my omega instincts into motion. “Please.” I said pouting and biting my lower lip.

Wade made his way over to me, I looked up at him. “Such a good little omega.” He said lowly.

I smiled, “Down boy,” I said playfully.

Wade set down the plate of pancakes on the nightstand behind me, I turned and reached out for them. Wade caught my arm and before I had time to react, I was being flipped over onto Wade’s chest.

“WAde!” I yelped.

“Peterrr!” He yelled out my name in a moan, “Ahhh! Omega call my name out again, just like that.” He started to move his hips slightly. 

I knew he was just messing around, he always made sexual jokes and did sexual things to me. Probably just to see me blush, but it never went anywhere. I pushed my arms, pulling myself off his chest, I looked into his cool blue eyes. “Wade! Wade stop.!”

I couldn’t stop laughing as he kept moaning out and making a fool of himself. He looked up at me, a smile playing on his scarred lips. My eyes moved down to his lips, those oh so kissable lips, oh so far away.

I started to move down him to get off, when I bumped into a lil’ somethin’ hard. My eyes went wide and I heard Wade start to laugh hysterically. I slapped his chest and scrambled off of him.

“You’re such an alpha.” I teased.

“I’m sorry Baby Boy you’re just so damn sexy when you get mad.”

I got up and walked over to the dresser, I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and pulled them on quickly. I froze when I realized that skinny jeans were not the best choice. At all. Too tight.

I slowly and carefully pulled my jeans back down. I slipped on a pair of joggers and my hand accidentally brushed over my hardening member. A moan escaped my mouth, I quickly bit my lip, trying to suppress it. 

“Oh Baby Boy am I getting to you.”

The smell of aroused alpha and omega hit them both. It took everything in Peter to not just run over to Wade and go down on him. But, Wade was just playing around, he’s always horney. Anything could make him hard, a fucking goldfish could make him hard. He would say something like, ‘I wish they were bigger because its mouth looks like it would give great blowjobs.’ 

I shook all of those thoughts away, I grabbed a random long sleeved shirt and pulled it over my head as I walked out of my room, leaving Wade. 

A thought passed over me, I ran back into my room, “Are you about jacking off in here!”

“Why? Do you want to watch?” He waggled his eyebrows up and down. 

“W-what? N-no.” I was stammering, “I-I’m just going to go….I’ll see you later.”

I ran out of the room and down the hallway, I stopped in the dining room to grab my phone. I ducked out of the penthouse and got into the elevator before Wade could catch up to me. He was yelling at me to not go out, but I needed to get out. 

It’s not because of him, no. I just needed to get something, needed to do something. Wade made me feel like I was important, like I was needed. 

Even if I wasn’t.

I stepped out of the elevator and sprinted out of the area before he could catch up with me. I ran to the outskirts of the city, I went into a small coffee shop and got a large cappuccino. I made my way to where I needed to go, I finished my coffee as I walked up to a vined gate. 

The gates were completely unnoticeable from the outside, all covered by plants. I looked around to make sure no one was around. No one ever was, I was a good 10 miles away from the edge of the city at an abandoned building. 

I jumped the gate easily, flying over it like I’d done hundreds of times before. It was weird. I hadn’t used my powers in so long. I truly thought I lost them. 

I jogged up the driveway to a small, broken down house. I jumped up the steps onto a small porch. The house wasn’t very big, but it was two stories, and the staircase was broken so I had to scale the walls to get up. 

I checked to make sure the door was locked, it was, that’s good. I put my hands out in front of me, then turned my palms up. I flexed my hands a few times. I walked over to the side of the porch and placed my hands on the wall. 

I moved my right arm up and placed my feet on the wall too, I started to laugh as I climbed. I forgot how fun this was. I moved to the side of the square house then stepped onto the roof of the porch. 

I walked over then crouched down to a small dirty window. I pried it open and slid in carefully. Everything was were I had left it. It’s been so long since I’ve been here, so long.

I remember coming here after patrols, or when I needed to just get away from...everything really. When things just got to be too much, too stressful, too painful, too real. 

I always came here.

I stepped into the house a bit more, the floor still creaked a bit. When I found this house it looked like it had been abandoned, like one day people lived here then the next day they just left. It still had everything in it. Furniture, dishes, clothes, and just about everything else houses had. 

The water still, somehow, worked but the electric was off. But I had ways of getting around that. I walked over to a large desk, all my notes and designs had a thin layer of dust on them. I sat down at the chair, I reached down and pulled on one of the drawers. 

There wasn’t much in that drawer, but what was in it was worth it. I pulled out a picture of my aunt and uncle. I set the frame on the desk and dove back into the drawer. I pulled out my web shooters. They felt so weird to hold, they brought back so many unwanted memories. I tossed them on the desk. I looked back down, I was looking down at an empty bottom. But it’s not. I slid my hand down the side on the drawer until I felt a small indent. 

I pressed into the dent, I heard a small unlocking sound then the bottom popped up. I grabbed it and pulled it out, setting it onto the floor by my foot. I looked back, with the false bottom removed I saw my suit. 

I took a deep breath, I reached in and pulled it out. The fabric felt strange, like I knew it so well, yet it felt foreign to me. My hands were trembling slightly, this made it real. I wasn’t just dreaming, no. I was here. I was going back into that part of my life that I’ve tried so hard to just forget. 

I left everything on the desk and kept moving through the house. On the second floor there was two bedrooms, one full bathroom, a living room and an office. 

I walked over to what was left of the stairs, I jumped and attached myself onto the wall, I moved down to the first story then detached. The first floor held the kitchen, another bathroom, dining room, and another living room. 

I walked through each room, reminiscing. I ended up going back to the second floor, via wall. I walked into the master bedroom which I deemed my own. The bed was massive and extremely comfortable. 

I took a running head start and jumped onto the king sized bed. I put my arm under my head and looked up at the ceiling. I always missed this place but it brought back too many memories on some days so I would just wander around the city. 

The day I got captured, it was one of those days. Everything was just too much, I knew I shouldn’t have been out. I should have been staying away from the city altogether, I should have known it wasn’t safe.

I was stressing myself out, I could feel a panic attack coming on so I just closed my eyes. It was only 4 in the afternoon anyways. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night too, I’ll be quick. 

Well it might….

I woke up to weird stomach cramps, maybe because of the lack of food. I opened my eyes but I wish I didn’t. I flew out of the bed and over to the window, it was already dark! 

“Shit!”

I fumbled to get my phone out of my back pocket, I clicked it on, and once again really wish that I didn’t. 

It was 10 o’clock at night, and to top it off I had about 40 missed texts from Wade, asking if I was okay, and where are you? I put my phone away and ran over to my desk. I stopped right in front of it, looking down I had two options. 

One, run back to Wade’s through the city, at night, again. Or two, swing back…

I was mentally kicking myself for doing this but, I put on my web shooters. I hated to admit it, but, I liked having them on again. 

I put my suit back under the false bottom of the drawer, no need to push too far. I put the picture on the corner of the desk for next time. I slipped over to the window and then out and over the gate. 

I had to run to get to the city so I could swing but I could run fast when I needed to. But damn I wanted to feel like flying again. Once I was in the city I stopped. My spidey sense buzzed slightly, instinctively I was already in a fighting stance. 

It was just a stray cat, god I forgot how sensitive that thing was. I reached up and fired a web, then it like I was flying. I was shooting through the night air. Reality hit me when I realize how much I missed this. The feeling of free falling, then shooting back up, and repeating it over and over again. 

I misfired when a wave of pain shot through me. I caught myself but was a little shaken. When Wade’s penthouse came into view I was so relieved. I jumped down in front of the door, I punched into the code and made my way over to the elevator. I went to the top floor, I kept looking at different things in the elevator, seemingly not able to focus. 

The doors opened and I almost fell out as another wave of pain and nausea hit me. I stumbled over to the door, I stood in front of it now. I went to knock, but the door swung open, and I was face to face with Wade.


	6. I Didn't Mean To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update, so this chapter is what we've all been maybe waiting for. But like what's going to happen? So this was my last pre-written chapter that I have already written, so updates will not be as close together, but I'm still going to update.

He smelled like he was worried and nervous, I had a weird urge to comfort him. But I mean that’s what omegas do when alphas were stressed out or nervous, they comfort them. 

I looked up at Wade, his cool blue eyes went right through me, I shuddered a bit. I went to say something but I couldn’t get anything out before Wade was on rapid fire interrogation mode. 

“Peter! Oh my-I thought you were dead! Where the hell were you! Don’t ever do that to me again. How could you--why did you stay out so late? Why didn’t you answer my calls?” He kept firing questions at me, one after the other. 

But I couldn’t focus on anything but his muscles, and how good he smelled. Pure Alpha. I had another urge to just jump into his arms and just kiss him. Yes, I wanted to just be in his arms, I wanted to rub his scent all over me. I wanted him. 

No. What’s wrong with me, what the hell is going on with me today. I mean my heat isn’t even due for like another month and a half.

Wade brought me back down to Earth by snapping in my face. Like literally just snap! snap! Snap! 

__________

“Peter. Peter. Are you even listening to me right now. Look at me.”

 

He looked up slowly with a dazed look on his face, “What?” He asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“What the hell is wrong with you! You just leave without telling me where the hell you’re fucking going. I told you not to leave and you fucking left.” My voice was rising and I knew that if I kept yelling my alpha was going to come out, but I couldn’t stop. “Where were you! I’ve been calling you all damn day. Then, then you just show up fucking hours later and don’t even listen to me.”

[ Calm down, you’re scaring him! ]

{ Stop! He’s gonna break can’t you smell him.}

[ Yeah he’s reeking of scared omega.]

“I thought you were hurt somewhere, or DEAD! I was out looking for you! I..I thought you were gonna get taken, or killed! I thought someone took you and these damn voices in my fucking head kept saying it was my fault.”

“I-I’m s-sorry. I didn’t m-mean to do that.” His voice cracked as a stray tear fell down his beautiful face.

I snapped out of my rage and frustrations real fast when that tear fell. I could feel my chest tighten, I reached out for my Baby Boy but he flinched away. 

“Don’t.” He spat. The scarred omega was gone, now all I could smell was sad omega. 

It killed me more than any bullet ever could.

__________

Wade reached out for me, “Don’t.”

Why am I mad? It’s my fault anyway. I’m not mad, right?

I couldn’t take everything, it was all too much. In an instant everything seemed to just intensify. The lights were too bright, the pheromones were too strong, sounds were too loud. My lungs and chest were too tight, there wasn’t enough air in the room and too much alpha.

I forced myself to move out of the doorway and past Wade, stray tears casaded down my cheeks. I could feel the lump in my throat getting bigger, I took a sharp right into my room. I slam the door shut and lock it from my side. 

I tear off my shirt, too hot. I go to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I look up in the mirror. Dark bags are under my eyes, I look sick and pale. 

I double over and grasp for the sink when pain shoots through my abdomen and spreads through my chest in rapid succession. 

What’s going on?! I...I need Wade. But I was just mad at him, wasn’t I?

I run out of the bathroom and over to the door, I try the handle. I forgot it was locked, my hands shake as I turn the lock. I stumble through the door and rush back to the Alpha. I want him, I need him. 

I go running through the house, running into every wall and corner possible on the way. 

__________

I hear a loud thud as I’m taking off my mask, it smells like copper from my little episode a bit earlier. I couldn’t take all the voice, it was all so loud. I grabbed my favorite pistol and went into my bathroom. I sat down in the tub and cocked the gun. I lifted up my mask that I had on from earlier when I was looking for my Baby Boy. I opened my mouth and put the gun in, I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger. 

It was amazing, all of the voices were silenced. It was quiet, no one was trying to tear me apart from the inside out. 

I toss the mask aside, I was surprised that Peter didn’t ask what the hell I was wearing a mask for. 

[ Speak of the devil.]

I turn and see Peter stumbling into my room half naked. And..Holy Fucking Christ.

A very strong smell filled my nose when he walked in, it was unmistakable, and very dangerous. He was without a doubt, one hundred percent, and completely in heat.

{[ SHIT]}

I could feel my alpha coming out. This is not good, he needs to leave now.

“Wade..” The way he said my name in that sweet soft whine had my knees going weak. 

“Wade...Alpha...please..i-it hurts. Help.” 

“Peter! Pete! You need to leave now. Go back to your room and lock the door. Hurry!”

“Alpha please, please.” He moaned, and walked towards me. 

I felt a low groan escape my mouth as he walked right up to me, he put his body right up on mine. He grabbed the back of my neck and crawled his way up my body, wrapping his legs around my waist.

“Nope. Nopety Nope. Peter. Look at me, Peter! You need to get out. Now.”

I reached behind me and unwrapped his legs from my body. I am going to lose it in about two seconds if he keeps this up. I held my breath for as long as I could, but I just started breathing through my mouth. 

My alpha was screaming at me to claim him, to help him, to fill him. But I can’t, it would just hurt him. He would come out to play and there would be nothing I could do to stop it. 

I could see that his pants were wet with slick and the smell of omega in heat was all too overwhelming. I couldn’t smell it before because of the mask, but now. 

Peter kept trying to come on to me, kept trying to get me to fuck him right through the mattress. As much as I wanted this, it can’t happen. 

I quickly held my breath and picked him up and walked him back to his room. I laid him down on the bed and shut the door and locked it from the outside. I heard him jump off the bed after me, and I heard him scratching and pounding on the door. 

I could hear him moaning and whining for me, “Please, Alpha, hhnnn, Wade.” 

I rested my head on the door, “I’m sorry Baby Boy I can’t..I can’t help you.” I needed to out of here before I got feral, “You’re gonna be okay. I gotta go.” 

I ran out of the hallway and into the kitchen, I grabbed duct tape, and zip ties. Running back to my office I looked through the drawers. I finally found several sets of high grade handcuffs, I went back to the kitchen and slid down next to the fridge. 

I quickly put three sets of handcuffs on my ankles, and I secured my hands with zip ties and handcuffs to the fridge. 

I moved so fast, I could feel my alpha coming. Then it hit, I couldn’t wait any longer. Every single cell in my body was trying to force me to go to Peter. He was yelling for me, it sounded like he was crying too. 

All I wanted to do was run into that room and just full on fuck him till he couldn’t walk anymore. I wanted to make him scream, I wanted to push him to the edge, then not let him have it. I wanted to see him beg for it. 

Now that I was gone. I was pulling at my hands trying to get them free. I was kicking and fumbling to get up and get to Petey. 

__________

I heard the door slam shut and the lock turn, I ran to the door and started pounding and clawing at it. 

“I’m sorry Baby Boy I can’t..I can’t help you. You’re gonna be okay. I gotta go.”

“No. Please. Wade it hurts...p-please.” But he was gone, he left me here, locked in a room by myself.

I crawled back to my bed, I couldn’t take it I needed to do something, anything. I scrambled over to my bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, not like I really needed it with how fucking soaked my fucking pants were. 

I struggled to pull down my pants, taking my underwear with them. My hand brushed over my semi-erect cock. I gripped my member and started to stroke his cock slowly. I picked up the pace and was letting out small moans. 

I went faster and faster, but it wasn’t enough. Fuck. Need more, need to be filled. 

He looked down at his hand, could he do that. He’d never done it to himself before. It couldn’t be that hard, right. He’d fingered other people before, well not really by wanting to, more like forced to do it. 

Another wave of pure want, and rejection hit him hard, he coated his fingers in more slick and pushed his hand down between his legs. He felt his entrance for a moment, a shiver ran down his spine. 

I slowly pushed one finger in, yes, I let out a moan. I started to move my finger around inside me, but I still needed more. I pushed my finger in father, it hurt but I wasn’t satisfied. I jerked my hand up and down trying to get off.

Tears streamed down my face in frustration. Sweat ran down the back of my spine, and I felt so hot. I brought a second finger to my entrance and forced it in way too soon. I yelp escaped my lips before I could register the pain. 

I began to furiously pump my hand, I needed more friction. I looked around for anything that would help, anything. 

But I found nothing, I took my hand out and saw that it was covered with blood. It was my own damn fault, but I needed something. I laid back on the sheets, they felt more rough on my over sensitive skin. I grabbed my erect member and began to stroke it again. 

I tired to think about things that really turned me on. But all I could think about was that damn Alpha. His muscles, and abs, his fucking perfect sense of humor. And his skin, all I wanted to do was run my hands over every ridge and every scar. 

I wanted him to fuck me through this mattress right now. “Ahhhh...hm..ah.”

I took a sharp intake of breath and my vision blackened for a second, I could feel hot cum spilling out into my hand. A body wracking sigh traveled through me. I felt so relieved as my weeping cock finally lost its tension. 

I fell back on the bed, completely exhausted. I felt dirty, cum and slick coated my legs and chest, but I had no energy to get up. I closed my eyes now that the first wave was over. I slipped into a peaceful bliss.


	7. I'm Fine. I Understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update, I was just really busy with finals and the end of the year. But it's summer now so I hope to write more often which is wonderful.

Wade pulled and struggled with the restraints, the fridge slid a little but overall wouldn’t move. Everything inside him was telling him to take that omega, to grab him and hold him down and mark him as ours. 

Wade’s wrists were raw and bleeding from all the ropes and metal rubbing, and pulling against them. His arms were tired and sore, and his head was pounding. The voices were finally starting to quiet down when Peter’s screams stopped, and when the scent of want, need, and claim finally died down, so did Wade. His alpha was retreating and his Joker wasn’t trying to hurt Petey. 

He was trying to get Wade to take Peter forcefully, to grab his hair and force his fucking cock down his goddamned throat. He no longer wanted to grab Peter by the throat and force fuck him into next year. 

No. Don’t think about that. Think about anything else, anything. 

He started to think about the few good things in his life. He didn’t have many, but those few things kept him alive. 

He thought about how when the sun starts to set, how all the windows reflect the different colors. Or if you got far away enough from the city you could see the stars. You could see thousands of them, so bright even if they already died out long ago. 

But he mainly thought of Peter, like he did before. Peter was like a drug for Wade, all he had to do was think about him and he could come down. The way he laughed, the way he talked, how he walked. He was perfect.

But Peter didn’t think so, he believed that he was undeserving, he kept so many secrets buried down inside him. All Wade wanted to do was listen to every single one of his secrets, and kiss every single scar. 

Wade leaned back on the cabinet door beside the fridge, he laid his head back too. He was physically and emotionally drained from the first wave of Peter’s heat. Why didn’t Peter tell him it was coming? Did he know?

Thinking was too exhausting for Wade to do right now, so instead he fell asleep. 

__________

It took me awhile to get out of bed again. The whole “heat” thing really takes a lot outta ya. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and let my feet hit the cool ground. I felt disgusting, and sticky, and nasty. 

I got in the shower and just let the water cascade over my body, washing away all that had been done. After my shower I changed into new comfy clothes, a simple white T and a pair of basketball shorts. 

I grabbed another towel and scrubbed my head to dry off my hair. I tugged my hands through it to brush it down before walking out to the kitchen. 

I got lost in my thoughts as I started down the long hallways, I was thinking about how stupid I was to forget about my heat. I should have known that it might have come earlier because of being around Wade so much. 

But there was a small tightening in my chest when I remembered the rejection from Wade. I knew I wanted him, and everything that I didn’t know about him, I could adjust to. But could he adjust to all my secrets all my past, the things I’ve seen and done?

I looked up as I walked into the kitchen, it smelled like pain and need. But oddly I could also smell content. It was an odd combination to say the least. 

I froze dead in my tracks when I saw Wade. He was covered in ropes, and handcuffs, and duct tape, and he was all hunched over with his arms and hands lying next to the bottom of the fridge. My hand flew up to my mouth. What was he doing?!

I ran over to him as fast as I could carry myself. Was he dead? He’s not moving!

“Wade?! Wade! Wake Up!” I was hysterical now, shaking him, trying desperately to not panic too soon.

His eyes opened slowly at first, fluttering, but then they shot open. 

“Peter? Pete!” The concern in his voice was evident.

I had a sharp intake of breath, “Oh my god! I thought you were dead. I came in here and saw you..just lying here! What is all of this, why are you in handcuffs and all chained up!?” I was breathing heavy and I was all tense.

“Shhh, It’s okay Baby Boy. I’m okay.” He tried to lift his arms but they were tugged back by the cuffs. 

I quickly got off of him and grabbed a kitchen knife from the other side of the room, I came back and started to cut away all the tape. I had to search for the ring of keys that would unlock all the cuffs but found them in the library where he said they might be. 

I started to unlock all of them, starting at his ankles and moving up. Once they were all removed I could see all the marks they had left in their wake. Wade got up slowly and I followed suit, he led me over to the living room. He was so quiet, it was unnerving. 

We sat down on opposite ends of one of Wade’s huge sofas. It didn’t feel right for him to be so quiet. He almost always was talking, whether it was crude remarks about my ass, or how hungry he was, or just small teasing comments to make me uncomfortable. He always was talking. 

But now...now he was silent, staring out the large window over the city. 

“Peter...I-I think you should go to a heat friendly hotel until this is over. It’s not your fault, and I’m not mad. It’s...It’s just safer this way.” He turned his head to look at me, “We can talk about this when your heat is over, that way I won’t have to…” He trailed off. 

I could just tell how hard it was for him to push me away, “I understand.” I said reassuringly, “I’m fine with that.”

I knew that he didn’t mean to purposely push me away and hurt me, but damn did rejection sting like a bitch. Plus I’m all emotional and hormonal. I got up and went down the hall back to my room to pack a few things. 

I was just about done when I felt Wade watching me. It was weird, I always knew where he was, when he was looking at me, and I always seemed to know that he understood me. It was overwhelming and calming at the same time. 

I zipped up the black bookbag with my stuff in it and slung it over my shoulder as I turned to face him. He was leaning up against the door frame, practically covering the entire entrance. He changed, now he had on a white t-shirt and jeans. 

We hadn’t said anything to each other since I left the room earlier. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of keys, he held them out to me. 

“You can drive my truck to the hotel, I don’t want you walking around the city right now.” His voice was reserved and low. It was commanding, but gentle. 

I started to walk towards the door and past Wade. “It’s fine Wade. I can just walk there, it’s not far.” 

I was pushing past him when I felt his strong hand reach back and grab my arm. “Peter.” He was struggling to keep his composure, “Just take my truck, please.”

I turned around and grabbed the set of keys from him. “Thanks.”

With that I made my way out of the house and down to the parking garage below the building. I didn’t really know where Wade’s truck was in the sea of cars. I just kept walking up and down the isles, clicking the button on the keys until I found it. 

I knew which hotel Wade was talking about, it was on 85th Street. I pulled into the hotel and walked up the stairs into the building. When I walked in a nice beta greeted me.

She approached me, “Hello Mr.Parker. We have your room ready.”

I was a little confused, how did this chick know me? “Okay?” 

She led me over to a silver elevator, she explained to me on the way up that the entire staff was completely beta run. Also that everything about my visit has been taken care of by Mr. Wilson. She also told me that if I needed any extra company to just press some button, and some Alpha from a discreet escort service would be up shortly.

We stepped of the elevator and she walked me down the hall to my room, she handed me a set of keys and left me to get settled. In the room there was a pamphlet on the bed that explained how things worked around here. 

There was a remote next to the bed that controlled everything. When you finished a cycle you press 1, the staff will come in and change the sheets and bring in food and water for you. Press 2 for any help with something, 3 for the escort, and 4 for any toys you may want to have.

It was a little embarrassing to think about having an escort come in to help with my heat if I needed it. I looked around the room, there was a king sized bed, a small living room area, a large bathroom with a hot tub and a shower, and a small kitchenette. I really don’t know what omega cooks when they’re in heat but, whatever floats your boat.

I knew that my next wave of my heat was going to happen soon, I decided to take another quick shower because I still felt dirty. I walked into the large white and blue bathroom. I turned reached into the shower and started the water. I took off my clothes and looked in the mirror. 

I looked at my scars, I really hated them. I turned around and turned my head to look over my shoulder, there was a long scar that went straight down my spine. There was also a few smaller lines down his ribcage. 

I turned to my side, several sliced scars were on his hips and upper thighs. I had about six or seven scars on each side from myself. I had done it one night when I was depressed and needed a way to cope with everything. 

I got out of the shower and dried off before walking over to the living room area of the room. I still had about an hour before the next wave would hit. I grabbed my phone and sat next to an outlet so I could charge it. I had a text from Wade.

Wade-  
How are you doing?

‘How am I doing?’ Oh just lovely, I have to go through my fucking heat alone when all I want to do is be with you. But apparently you don’t like me.

Peter-  
I’m fine, just waiting now.

Wade-  
Have fun Honey buns. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the sarcasm in the text, it was just so Wade.

Peter-  
Asshole.

__________

When Peter’s heat was finally over, it had been a couple days since Peter had contact with anyone besides that first night when he was texting Wade. He gathered up his things and checked out of the hotel. He walked out to Wade’s truck and drove back to the penthouse. 

It was a little after noon when Peter arrived. He drove the truck back into the spot that he had found it in a few days earlier. 

I walked to Wade’s door and fished out the keys to the door from my pocket. I opened the door and threw my bag down on the floor by the door. I called out to Wade but there was no answer. I walked through the house but couldn’t find him anywhere. There were only a few more rooms I could check. 

I walked to the library and peeked my head in the door--empty. Same with the office and my room. I walked over to Wade’s room, the door was shut, but not locked. I knocked but there was no reply, I pushed the door open slowly. 

It was dark in Wade’s room, the curtains blocking out any light, the only light in the room was coming from the doorway where I was. Wade was sprawled out on top of his bed in just a pair of joggers. He was laying on his back, one hand resting on his stomach-and the other was positioned under his head. I couldn’t see much in the dark but I could still see all of Wade’s muscles. 

Stepping inside the dark room and closing the door, I could hear soft and quiet snores coming from the Alpha. I was so lonely at the hotel, the staff never said anything when they came in to do there job. I was also very on edge, coming down from a heat was always a bitch.

I wanted human connection, even being in the same room as another person was comforting. But I needed to be closer, I wanted more. I quietly walked over to the other side of the bed, I only hesitated for a moment before carefully crawling onto the bed. 

At first I stayed as close to the edge as I could, just to be safe. I moved a little closer, but it still wasn’t enough. I waited to be sure that he was still sleeping. I moved right up to Wade and laid my head on his chest and cuddled up next to him. 

The room was cold but Wade was warm, and I couldn’t help but be as close as possible to him. My hand rested gently on his chest and I could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The small sounds from his snores and the comfort of being by an alpha after a heat lulled me into a content sleep.


	8. If Your Not Here With Me Then I Don't Want To Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...long time no update....sorry? No I am sorry for such a long wait I have rewritten this chapter at least 5 times. Then I didn't like how I wrote them, or I didn't like the idea and deleted it and had to find something else. It's been difficult to find time to write as well with school starting up again soon for me. I have an idea for where I want this to go but I don't know when I will get time to just sit down and write. I'm a busy person.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!
> 
> Also please understand that this story deals with triggering topics that some people may find offensive, so I ask that you read the ending carefully.
> 
> THIS IS NOT OVER NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK AT THE END!! 
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOWHERE NEAR OVER SO YEAH.
> 
> Okay that's all I needed to say for now.

I woke up slowly. The room was still dark from earlier. As I became fully conscious I became aware that someone was lying on top of me, there head, and arm on my chest, and there leg draped over me too. 

It didn’t take me long to figure out that it was Petey, he had a certain smell that I would be able to recognize anywhere. I opened my eyes and could just barely make out his features from the little bit of light coming from under the door.

His hair was a mess of tousled brown locks, his big lips parted slightly, his cute little nose twitching every so often. I brought my hand down to Peter’s back and absentmindedly started rubbing small circles into the small of his back. 

I missed this so much, he had only been gone a few days, but I made him leave on such bad terms. I never wanted this to end. Whatever this was. 

Wade started to think back on all the good times with his Baby Boy. It had been 5 months since he first laid eyes on Peter at the fight. 4 months since he finally gave in to the thought of liking Peter, even if it couldn’t happen. 3 months since the first time Peter stayed with Wade through a rough night. 2 months since Wade started to believe that he could actually be loved by another person. 

And it had been about 1 minute since I realized that I never want to leave Peter. I love him. And I don’t care what the voice say, I would never hurt my Baby Boy. He could always bring me out of my pain, he could always bring me back to the surface. He could drown out my joker, all I needed was him. 

It was about another hour before Pete woke up. I felt him push himself up then freeze and tense up when he realized what he was pressing on. He looked like a deer in headlights, I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. 

I snaked my arm around his small waist and pulled him back down onto my chest. 

“I-I..uh...Wade.” He didn’t know what to say.

“Shh Baby Boy it’s okay. I don’t mind it, actually I like it, like a lot.”

“R-really?! You do?” 

“Yeah.” It was funny seeing him so flustered. “You know what else I like?”

“What?” He asked looking up at me and cocking his head to the side.

I quickly flipped us, so now I was on top, straddling Peter and he was below me. 

“Wade! What are you doing?” 

I didn’t say anything, I wouldn’t need to. I leaned down and kissed him, at first he was shocked, but then he kissed me back. I pulled back and saw his eyes flutter open, “You.”

This time Peter reached up and pulled me back down, he wrapped his legs around my torso and I picked him up. The kiss was slow at first but it was getting deeper. A mess of tongue and teeth clashing together, fighting for a breath of air. 

My hands moved up under his shirt, my fingers spread out so I could touch as much of his skin as possible. Petey’s hands with gripping onto the back of my head and neck. I could feel his nails digging into the sides of my head. 

We finally broke the kiss off, we fell down on the bed gasping for air, panting. We were looking at each other, face to face. 

“Peter?”

He took a deep breath in, “What?”

I smiled and pulled him closer to me, “I love you.”

He let out a small laugh and smiled at me, “I love you too, Wade.”

As much as I loved hearing him say it, I know it probably wouldn’t last.   
__________

“Hey Wade!” I called from the kitchen.

A few seconds later he walked into the kitchen, “Yeah Baby Boy?”

“Can you taste this sauce, it’s missing something.”

He walked over next to me and dipped his finger into the pot of sauce, “Hey! Wade, at least use a spoon or something! Lord knows what the last thing you touched was.”

“Whoopsies.” He said tasting the sauce, “Um I think it could use some more garlic powder.”

“What is it with you and garlic.”

His happy and carefree expression turned serious and he turned to face me head on. My heartbeat picked up a bit. “Do you have a problem with it?” His voice was low and demanding. It was the voice he used in the bedroom, all Alpha. 

I got flustered, “N-no, I-I don’t.”

He moved closer to me and got impossibly closer, barely an inch between us. He looked into my eyes then out of nowhere-he jumped up and booped me on the nose. “Wonderful!” He said in a playful, and almost childlike voice.

We both started to laugh and tear up. But then guilt washed over me, I stopped laughing and looked down ashamed. I had been with Wade for what, six months now. And I still kept secrets from him, I still snuck out every week to go to my safe house. 

I kept him in the dark, and then would just laugh and smile at him like everything was okay. 

I still haven’t told him about my past. I’m scared. What if he hates me and wants to leave, I can’t lose him. I can’t...

“What’s wrong Sweet tums? Are you okay?” He put a single finger under my chin and tilted my chin up. I turned to the side to avoid looking at him.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” I couldn’t look at him. I disgust myself, I smile and laugh and act so carefree, but I’m just putting Wade in danger. I’ll end up killing him. I’ve killed everyone else. I’ve gotten close enough. 

I moved my head away from his hand, they burned my skin. I really love Wade. I want to be here, with Wade. I want to so bad.

 

But I can’t. 

“Babe? C’mon what’s wrong?”

I looked up and put on a mask, I smiled back at him, “Nothing, I just got lost in my thoughts.”

He looked down on me, his eyes hard and focused. “Bullshit.”

I looked back up at him confused, “Excuse me?”

“That’s complete bullshit Petey. I know you to well.” He grabbed both of my hands, “What’s wrong?”

What was I supposed to do? Supposed to say? ‘I’ve been hiding a huge secret from you since we met. And I may seem like I’m okay on the outside, but on the inside I’m so broken. I kill everyone I love, and want to die. But that’s okay, I’m fine.’

Yeah, that would go over just wonderfully.

Everything was getting heavier and heavier the longer I kept it in. I needed to let it out, but I’m scared that Wade won’t want me anymore. Nobody keeps broken things.

Wade moved to pick me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. He took me out of the apartment and on to the roof, he knew it was my favorite spot.

We sat on the edge, like always. I moved to sit next to him and looked down at my feet. “I’m scared you won’t want me anymore if I tell you.”

“Baby Boy there’s nothing you could do or say to get me to not want you.” He looked back at me with so much reassurance in his eyes. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

I turned to look at Wade, “You promise?” I asked weakly.

Wade didn’t say anything, he just held out his pinky. I smiled and hooked my pinky around his.

_________

I told him about Ben and May, and Harry, and Gwen. But I didn’t tell him about Spider-Man. I let that part of my life go when everyone died. I can’t deny myself the fact that I still have powers, but I don’t have to use them.

He knows I have nightmares, but not what about. I told him how depressed I get sometimes, and how I get really bad panic attacks every once in a while. He asked how I got my scars. I told him that they were my fault, which wasn’t a complete lie. Some were from me, like the cuts on my hips and thighs. And the ones on my ankles.

Life is really fucking hard sometimes, and sometimes you get tired of fighting, tired of having to fake a smile for the good of the people around you. 

Maybe one day I would tell him everything. But not today, not now. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.

“Peter.” He looked down and started to fiddle with his hands. “I, uh.” He sounded so vulnerable, so out of his element. 

Peter looked up worried, “What is it?”

He looked away, off into the city. “You deserve so much more than me, you’re so smart, and strong, and beautiful—and I’m not. I’m a fucking monster.”

“What are you talking about Wade. No you’re not.” 

“Yes I fucking am!” Wade shouted back at Peter, his Alpha leaking out. I jerked back at Wade’s sudden anger. 

Before I could think to push Wade away a bullet shot through the air and embedded itself in Wade’s right shoulder.

“What the fuck!” He exclaimed as he looked down at the hole in his shoulder.

I jumped off the ledge and grabbed Wade’s good arm and started running for the door back into the building. I wasn’t thinking, I was simply going off of pure instinct.

I was reaching out for the handle when I felt something tear into the flesh of my calf, I let out a startled yelp of pain but kept going. We fell into the stairwell, I slammed the door shut. I was leaning up against the railing trying to force the darkness out of my vision. Wade was leaning on the door.

In a split second decision I jumped up and shoved Wade into the wall, now I was in front of the door. A shower of bullets tore through the metal of the door and went into my body. 

I gasped at the pain. It suddenly got hard to breathe, everything felt heavy. I felt myself start to stumble forward. I heard Wade yelling. I watched his disappear down the stairs. He was moving so fast.

I was trying to calm down, trying to asses the situation. I needed to sit up. 

I took a deep breath and willed myself to sit up, I bit my lip to stop the screams that were bubbling up in my throat. 

I could taste blood in my mouth when I was finally up. I could see the blood rushing out of my leg. I ripped my t-shirt off and tied a piece of it tightly around the wound. I got hit in the abdomen and in my shoulder. 

The shot to my shoulder wasn’t bad, but the one to my abdomen was gushing out. Hot streams of blood were dripping off my body. I moved both of my hands to put pressure on the wound, I needed to stop the bleeding. 

I saw Wade come bursting up the stairs with, guns strapped all over his body? And were those katanas? I think I’m hallucinating. He stopped abruptly, turned to me. His eyes were shaded completely red. 

Fear struck me as he started walking closer to me, “W-Wade?” My voice came out shakily.

His head jerked off to the side, he was looking at me but it was like he wasn’t really there. He shook his head and his attention was back on me. “You look really good covered in blood. I just want to jump on you and fuck you right here, right now. But I can’t right now, Daddy’s gotta go un-alive the shit-tards that made me angry.”

I watched as he waved goodbye then ran back out the door and started firing round after round, when I looked out I saw bodies falling from buildings across from ours. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me awake right now. 

More men were coming to attack, they were jumping off of neighboring rooftops, or attaching grappling hooks to the side and sliding down. Wade pulled out two desert eagles and started to fire again, never missing a single shot. What the hell was going on.

I saw the attacker come up behind Wade, the attacker pulled his gun up and shot Wade in the back, several times. I watched on in horror as his body fell limp and blood leaked and started to soak through his shirt. 

I don’t know what came over me in that moment, but seeing the only person I have left die right before my eyes lit a raging fire somewhere deep inside me. My pain was replaced with blinding anger. 

I threw myself at the attacker, I threw blind punches over and over. I jumped up and shot several lines of web at the people closest to me, I pulled on the webbing sending them falling forward and smacking their heads on the cement, further breaking their skulls. 

I started on the guys coming in on the ropes, I shot several bursts of web on their faces, covering their mouths and noses. Suffocating them. 

Someone tried to run up to me and land a hit on me but I turned around and grabbed them by the throat lifting them up into the air. The guy tried desperately to rid my hands from his body.

I spun around and threw him into the ledge of the roof. As soon and I threw him I was running towards him, I jumped on top of the guy and just let everything out. Every punch I landed on the guy was another broken bone for him. 

The only thing running through my head was Wade’s body falling and going limp on the ground. I wasn’t thinking about the men I just savagely murdered. I wasn’t thinking about the amount of force that I used when I through this man, or how he was already dead and I was still punching him.

The guys blood covered my knuckles and arms, it was speckled on my face and chest. He didn’t even look human anymore, parts of his body were swelled up, or broken open. I sat back and was breathing rapidly. 

“Oh that is so hot.” My head snapped over to my right, Wade was standing there, looking at the mess of misshapen limbs, smiling. In and instant his eyes were back on me.

I couldn’t believe what I was looking at. He’s alive. But he got shot several times. He died. My mouth was bone dry, and my stomach was twisting itself into knots. “W-wa..de?” I couldn’t tell if this was real or not. I knew that my high of adrenaline was ending quickly. 

Suddenly I felt all the pain, the blood on my torso wasn’t from the man that I just killed—it was mine. And it was everywhere. I felt lightheaded, and my wrists were in pain from shooting my webs without my web shooters. My shoulder was throbbing and pulsing pain through my chest.

“You’re such a strong little omega. I bet you secretly liked doing that. Bet you liked taking control of that puusy of an Alpha.” He smirked and moved closer to me, “I bet you like being dominant in the bedroom too.” 

Too many thoughts and emotions were coursing through me and it was all just too much to think about, too much to handle, too much to take. I tried to stand up on shaking legs, I tried to breathe right. I was trying to focus but I couldn’t. Everything was coming in and out of focus and tilting. 

Wade was talking about blood, and how he wanted to see me wear it in bed. My spidey sense was telling me to get out of here, my brain was telling me to run, but my heart was telling me to save the only thing left that loved. But was this even real.

So I tried to walk to him, I needed to know if this was real life. I needed to make sure that he was okay, even if I wasn’t. 

Blood dripped off my body, leaving a trail behind me. “Alpha...plea...se.” I fell forward, pain jolted through my entire body, I screamed out in agony. I need to say goodbye, I have to tell him that I love him. He needs to know. 

He skipped over to me—he was talking but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. He got on top of me, his thighs right over the gunshot wound. I tried desperately to push him off, white hot pain was shooting through me with each shift of his weight on top of me.

My voice wasn’t working, I couldn’t speak. I looked up at him tears in my eyes, he looked down at me, grabbed my hands and forced them above my head. What the hell is he fucking doing?!

He leaned down into me licking a stripe up my neck. He started biting at my earlobe. I tried to move away but his hand reached down and forced my head to stay still.

I must have made some sort of noise of discomfort because he jerked up and was staring daggers down at me.

This wasn’t my Alpha, this wasn’t even a tangible form of my nightmares, they were his. 

I blinked away the tears so I could see clearly. Red eyes stared down at me, they were hungry, the pupils dialated to eleven. His expression was cold and showed me no sign of Wade. 

My throat was dry and my lips were chapped. 

Pain was flooding every part of my senses, tearing down my defenses. 

I knew that I didn’t have much time left, it was too late. I started to feel numb, I couldn’t feel the blood dripping off my body, I could only lay there and watch it start to puddle around me. 

My hearing was coming in and out. 

This thing had its face close to mine and was biting at my neck, “Oh you look so much better in red, it’s truly your color.” He moved down to my collarbone, his eyes shifted over to my injured shoulder. He smiled and brought one of his fingers to trace around the sensitive area.

“Look what we have here.” His finger plunged into the open flesh. My mouth fell open in a silent cry of pain. 

Death was getting closer, I could see her creeping up on the edges of my vision. I had to do something now, before it was too late to say it. It took almost everything inside me that I had left to reach up and grab on to the back of this thing’s neck.

It’s attention snapped back onto me, but he was silent. My voice was shaky and unsteady, barely audible, “W-wade..I love..y-you..” I barely got the words out before things were losing their color and everything was turning dark.

The last thing I saw was blue. I don’t know what it was but it reminded me of Wade. The Wade I knew. The Wade I loved. 

I always thought that dying would hurt, but I didn’t feel anything as I slipped away. When I was younger I always thought I would die because of Spider-Man, and in some ways I did.

But I wasn’t scared to die.

Because if Wade wasn’t in this world with me than I didn’t want to be here either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just got dark, but it's not over I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts, and suggestions for this fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
